


Duet

by stardustandfantasies



Category: Padz and Friends (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble Collection, F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandfantasies/pseuds/stardustandfantasies
Summary: Four vignettes of a relationship. Aldo/Stella; human AU.





	Duet

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2017. TBH this is just an assortment of four self-indulgent drabbles for which I have no reason to write but… DBL feels… ISTG the feels for this ship was so strong during DBL, so strong that I really had to write this.
> 
> Title was from Rachael Yamagata’s _Duet_ (feat. Ray Lamontagne).

**sanctuary**   _n._

When she needed to concentrate, she tied her hair up for practicality. For special occasions, she kept it in intricate braids—Dutch, French, fish-bone, he could never tell which was which. On days leading to deadlines and examinations, she left it in a messy bun. He thought she looked pretty anyway.

But most of the time she let it cascade down her back like a silk curtain, which he loved the most. He would wrap his arms around her waist from behind and rest his head against her shoulder, feeling the softness of her long, lovely locks caress his cheeks and inhaling in their fragrance.

In the familiar smell of lavender and citrus and her, he found refuge.

* * *

**archive** _n., v._

In their first few months together, she religiously captured every moment they shared together. She pasted them onto her bullet journal, like pressed flowers between pages of books; she immortalised them in her Instagram posts.

He found it amusing, and he'd tease her about it. But he indulged in her obsession. He'd take her to aesthetically pleasing cafés on purpose, and watch her fuss over which angle to take the photo from and which filter to apply.

Gradually, though, she stopped doing it. Not entirely, but nowhere as compulsively as she used to. As their relationship became more and more tangible, a memento was no longer needed to prove that it was real.

* * *

**self-centred** _adj._

He'd drive her home without her asking; he delivered comfort food to her house. He was always generous with gifts and compliments, always ready to help and support her.

Once, she complained that he did too much and she, too little.

“Can’t you be more selfish?” she asked.

“But I am selfish,” he said, because why else would he be willing to spend so much time with her if not to have her to himself?

* * *

**allegro**   _adj._

There was something about him that was brisk and beautiful. Something that reminded her of sparks and motions, of the explosion of a star brightly burning. A supernova existing to be admired from a distance, to be desired, but never attained. Never to be with her.

Except that maybe, she thought, her head resting on his shoulder, maybe he did.

And maybe this feeling was real, and it was here to stay.


End file.
